Beating Heart
by E.L.Pete
Summary: Troy is running from his past.  Gabriella is avoiding her future.  The small town of Lexing, Alaska is going through its coldest winter yet, but with a new romance and murders, everyone seems to be heating up.  Based on Northern Lights by Nora Roberts.
1. December:  Part 1

**Author's Note- So this is my very first story. I've read so many great and awesome stories on Fanfiction that I've decided to write one of my own. This is just a warning that if you've ever read Northern Lights by Nora Roberts, than my story is going to be like hers. I have just finished reading the book and I couldn't get the idea out of my head of using High School Musical characters. Some of the ideas and plot lines are going to be the same, but I will never use the same dialogue. So with that said, if you have any questions than just message me or review.**

* * *

><p>"This is fucking crazy," Troy muttered to himself as he watched the snow covered ground below him. He realized that the longer he watched the ground the more his stomach churned. He glanced to his left to see the pilot who was grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"Don't you just love this?" The bush pilot, Lurk, yelled into the ear piece he was wearing.

Love, Troy thought to himself, was the last word he would use for anything in that moment. What was there to love right now? He was in the air, making his stomach queasy. He was moving and changing his home location, not to mention he was moving into an extreme climate. He wasn't so sure he could get used to the cold, bitter air.

"Jesus, you look like someone just painted your face green. If you get sick you better wait until we're on the ground," Lurk said with a warning look on his rough face.

Troy forced a grin as he looked forward. "Don't worry. I'll do my best to keep your plane nice and clean."

Lurk was a big guy with a shaggy beard. As Troy studied him out of the corner of his trained eye he estimated that Lurk was about six foot, weighed a good two hundred pounds, his extra weight in his beer gut. Lurk's hairs looked thick and dry as it covered his face and his head. The reddish, worn tint sticking out on his pale face made Lurk look a little younger than what he really was.

"I'm taking her down now. Prepare for landing on Alaska's great ice."

Troy gripped his seat as he shut his eyes. For the new Chief of Police of this Alaska small town he sure wasn't being the courageous person the mayor thought she hired as Troy's stomach sloshed around.

The plane dipped down and just by the feeling of the insane speed and Lurks' laugh Troy ripped his eyes open. They were heading for the ground too fast. Out of the front window all Troy could see was white snow, and in his mind, it wasn't hard to picture him being buried in the cold substance. "What the hell?"

Lurk, Troy was pretty sure, was a crazy lunatic. As the plane dipped and jerked to the ground so its nose was no longer perpendicular to the ground, Troy let out a breath of relief. When the plane safely landed Troy unbuckled himself with a grunt of disapproval. "Whoever gave you a license to fly was crazy."

"Look, there's Mayor Cross. She seems all primped and ready for you Chief. Good luck with this." Lurk gave Troy another one of his grins that showed he was just as amused as he was a little anxious at having an outsider play Chief of Police in Lexing, Alaska.

The moment Troy Bolton stepped out of the small bush plane was the moment he thought a thousand different knives had cut into his body. He had never felt temperatures so cold in his life before. He had read about the extreme temperatures and had read about how to dress properly, but no online source could describe just how really cold Lexing really could be. He flipped the collar of his jacket up as he approached the small woman standing in the distance on the ice.

As he came nearer Mayor Cross held out her glove covered hand. With a smile she looked up at Troy. She was a woman in her early fifties, standing at about five foot. She was used to having to look up to everyone in town, but when it came to running Lexing, Alaska, everyone looked up to her for that job.

"Chief Bolton, I'm Mayor Cross. I'm glad to finally meet you," the small woman in front of him greeted. Although she was small for her size, her handshake was purely professional and hard. She had power for such a small woman.

"Technically we've met before. We did talk on the phone and webcam," Troy pointed out. "Damn," he shot Mayor Cross an apologetic look, "Pardon my language Mayor Cross, but is it always this cold?"

Mayor Cross laughed a good hearty laugh. If Troy wasn't mistaken, he knew from just that one laugh that she was a smoker. He should know, considering he was a smoker himself. It was a horrible habit, especially for a Chief of Police, however, it was a habit for him in high school, and it was an easy habit to bring back now in his life.

"Call me Cross. Everyone else calls me that anyways. And to answer your question, I'm just going to say that you haven't seen anything yet. I can guarantee you that the average temperature with winds this winter will be negative twenty degrees." Troy looked at her as if she were joking, his eyes going wide, but she just smiled at him. "I see that you've dressed for the occasion though. Now let's get moving. I'll show you where you're staying while Lurk brings over your stuff."

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p>It was already starting to get dark, Troy noted as Cross and him rode in her truck. It was only three in the afternoon and the sun was hardly able to be seen. He supposed he could live with this for the rest of the winter. After all, there should only be about three more months of winter. Time was quickly approaching New Year's Eve.<p>

And the darkness outside really did match Troy's feelings. For the past year he had been battling with a deep dark hole that wanted to suck him down as much as possible. Some days it was hard getting out of bed and for the first month of this depression he hardly even left his house; except for the essentials like food and supplies to live. But mostly now he had his thoughts under control to the best of his abilities. He no longer had nightmares every night. If he was lucky he would only dream of Nate every other night, waking up in a cold sweat as images of the alley, blood, and gun shots filled his mind. Sometimes, if he was having a really bad night, he would feel a pain in his upper thigh where plenty of scars sat on his body.

"So you will be staying at The Lodge. You can eat your meals here or I can show you the local grocery store when you settle in some. Everything at the Lodge, room and food will be charged to the city funds, so you won't have to worry about bills."

They were standing outside a building that had a nice homey look to it. The building was dark, but what building wasn't in Lexing? It seemed not too many people were on the streets; however, Troy figured that was because of the cold temperature and the darkness coming in quickly.

"So do you want the rest of the tour now, or do you want to settle in first?" Cross asked cheerfully. She seemed excited enough to have a Chief of Police for Lexing. "You should probably see the rest of the town and meet most of the main locals before our town meeting tomorrow when you have to give a speech."

This definitely caught Troy's attention, but he didn't make it known. Nowhere in the contract that he signed was there anything in it saying he had to make a speech. Now his hands were getting sweaty already, and it was negative ten degrees!

"I think I'll settle in first. I'm pretty tired from traveling." Troy shook Cross' hand that she offered once more.

"Okay then Troy. When you want that tour I won't be hard to find in town. I'll see you later." Cross started walking away, but she turned back around before getting into her car. "By the way, this truck is yours," she indicated to a black truck in front of her parked car, "The keys are in the glove compartment, and when you want to go up to your room, find Maria. She'll help you out in more ways than one."

Troy furrowed his eye brows at Cross' words. Surely she couldn't mean what he thought she meant, but instead of elaborating Cross drove off instead.

* * *

><p>Troy Bolton had come from a huge city that had a fair amount of crime, especially crime that he was used to. He had grown up in a small town, however, at least until the age of ten, and then his dad was transferred. So his father packed up his mother and himself to move to New York City.<p>

Troy thought he had seen it all. The flashy restaurants, dazzling clothes, and people who critiqued and gossiped about everyone. The moment he stepped into The Lodge, however, he felt the stares of the late afternoon lunchers. Off to the side of the door was a coat rack that he hung his dark yellow thermo jacket on. He was aware of everyone, which included two workers and ten customers still looking at him. Troy knew that it was essential to not make a mistake his first time revealing himself to his new community.

"Welcome Honey," a sweet looking woman who had just come through a backdoor greeted. The grin that had just taken over her face, however, was anything but sweet now. Her dark brown eyes racked over his covered body, making Troy shift from one foot to the other.

Troy forced a grin himself as the people dining all went back to eating, and now gossiping about him. "Hello Mrs…"

"Ms. Spell," she filled in, leaning across the counter with a cat like look sparkling in her eyes. "But everyone I like calls me Maria. You must be the new Boy Toy Chief our little town hired." Maria winked at him before pulling back from the counter slowly, her shirt straightening back over her exposed cleavage.

She looked to be in her low forties but there was something about her sadistic moves and her aging eyes that gave her away. Troy had put in about eleven years working homicides and evaluating suspects. Identifying ones age was a part of his job.

Maria Spelling was at least forty-seven years old. Jesus, she was old enough to be his mother, and there was no way he was sleeping with someone who reminded him of his mother.

"Would you like something hot to eat or a glass of whiskey?" Maria asked. "No," she decided with a click of her tongue, "you don't seem like a hungry man. What you need is a nice woman who knows how to handle herself in your bed."

Troy chuckled awkwardly, pulling off the gray cotton hat covering his short hair. "You're right about one thing Maria." She looked giddy for a moment until Troy continued speaking. "I would greatly appreciate it if you could show me my room."

"With pleasure," Maria agreed.

As she stepped out from behind the counter a burly looking man wearing a grease stained apron yelled out, "Go easy on him Maria! Chief looks just like a baby still."

His room was the third door on the right of the second floor. In his room there was a deer head above the small desk, a dark wooden dresser for his clothes, a queen sized bed that had floral blankets for warmth, and a small kitchen which was situated in a nook.

In the kitchen he was given a sink, two cabinets above the sink for plates, cups, and food, and a miniscule fridge and freezer that only came up to his midthigh. The bathroom was hardly any different than the kitchen. The space was the same, but instead of dishes he had a toilet and shower. There was no bathtub, but Troy figured he could make do without one considering he hadn't used the bathtub part of the shower since he was a small boy.

"I heard a plane earlier. Lurk will be bringing your stuff up soon," Maria explained, stepping into Troy's room without an invitation.

Troy really didn't want any visitors at the time. In fact, he wasn't looking for any romantic companionship for a while. He didn't have the heart in him to pursue any woman. Some would say he was going through a dry spell, but to Troy, he was just playing it safe.

"How did you know Lurk brought me here?"

Maria giggled, a dainty sound coming out of her mouth. "Lexing only has three main bush pilots, and just about everyone knows that Gabriella's or Kyle's plane do not sound like Lurk's plane." Troy wasn't used to people knowing such details as to how planes sounded different. Even though it was no big deal, it still freaked him out a little. "Oh Honey," Maria patted Troy's double covered chest, "Gossip and useless knowledge is what Lexing is known for. Now you sure you don't need anything else from me?"

Troy made a point to walk Maria to the door. "No thanks. No need to trouble you."

"But is would be no—"Troy shut the door on Maria before she could even finish her sentence.

* * *

><p>After three hours of rest, a quick shower, and evaluation of himself while looking into his bathroom mirror, Troy had decided that a mustache wouldn't look quite so bad on him. Maybe he would have already had a mustache before moving to Alaska if his ex-wife wouldn't' have complained about his night time stubble when he came home from work every night. Plus, it seemed every guy in town had some type of facial hair. That was that then. He would grow a nice mustache.<p>

"Hey Chief," Lurk greeted as Troy walked down the stairs, following the scent of good, hearty food. "I knocked on your door twice to deliver your things, but when you didn't answer I just left them by your door."

"Thanks Lurk." Troy decided Lurk wasn't so bad when he had two feet firmly planted on the ground. "What's that smell? It smells awesome." Right after Troy spoke his stomach grumbled.

"That would be Bubba's homemade chili," Lurk said while rubbing his stomach. "He's the best cook around. And I'll let you in on a little secret; if you don't like his cooking then you're not going to survive the rest of this winter here. His cooking is good enough to run you out of town."

"Well then I guess I better learn how to eat then." The moment Troy walked into the restaurant and walked over to an empty booth everyone had gone silent again. "Is it always going to be quiet when I go somewhere?" Troy turned to look at Lurk, but had to do a double take. Lurk was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, my name is Kelsi, Chief Bolton. What can I get you?" She seemed to be about Troy's age, a prime age of thirty-three, and very far into pregnancy. "Bubba cooked up a great batch of chili."

"I'll have a bowl of that, thanks. Also, a cup of coffee." Troy nodded at Kelsi. She seemed nice enough. She wasn't like Maria who had made suggestive comments right off the bat.

"Coming right up."

As Kelsi walked away Troy looked around The Lodge. There were four guys playing pool, all of them looking to be in their mid to late twenties, a family consisting of a dark skinned mother and father with two kids at the ages of five and two, and a group of teenagers taking up two booths. Of course, there were several women and men at the bar alone, but the big three hundred pound cook, who Troy Could only assume was Bubba, seemed to be able to entertain everyone.

When Kelsi set a basket of rolls in front of Troy and his chili that was steaming hot, he noticed a boy who looked to be about seven years old sitting by himself at a table coloring.

"Excuse me," Troy called to Kelsi as she turned to go to another customer, "who's the boy sitting in the corner?"

Kelsi's face brightened. "That's Dillon. He's my boy. I usually only bring him in the mornings for breakfast and then he goes to school, but occasionally my husband works late and so I have to bring Dillon with me for the dinner rush."

"Do you mind if I go over there and sit with him?" Troy asked. He seemed to be playing with crayons more than eating his dinner.

Kelsi's eyes lighted up with excitement. "Oh no, go right ahead. I'm sure he'll love the company."

Troy picked up his hot bowl and basket of rolls and walked over to Dillon with a grin. "Can I sit with you Little Guy?"

Dillon looked up, his shaggy brown hair falling in his eyes. "I'm not a Little Guy. I'm the tallest one in my class."

Troy chuckled before sitting down. "I'm sorry. That was my mistake. How could I call you little when you're obviously big? My name's Chief Troy Bolton, what's your name?"

This seemed to catch Dillon's attention as he now dropped the green crayon he was holding. "My name's Dillon Cross. My grandma's the mayor."

"Well it's a small world." Troy knew the mayor had a son about his age, which would make Kelsi the mayor's daughter-in-law. Wow, Troy thought, while he had already been through a divorce, Kelsi, a woman his age was almost ready to have her second baby. She and her husband were already set on a family while Troy hadn't even had sex in a year. He was just about ready to get sucked into his deep, dark hole when Dillon's voice brought him back to the present.

"I don't like chili. I wish my mom would bring me something else."

"What should we have for dessert Big Guy?"

Troy watched Dillon's face light up in excitement, and it was then Troy knew he made his first real friend in Lexing.

* * *

><p>Kelsi had cracked on the dessert the moment Dillon looked up at her with his big glossy eyes and pouty lips. Troy was able to finish his banana split sundae while his new friend had only eaten one scoop of ice cream and the banana. Just as Troy was finishing his last bite of chocolate and the drawing of the Red Power Ranger Dillon was fond of, Mayor Cross showed up at their table.<p>

"Well hello there Dill and Troy. Are you taking care of Troy, Dillon?" Mayor Cross asked with an affectionate ruffle to Dillon's head.

Dillon grinned up at his grandma. "Yes!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Look at the picture Chief drew for me! It's my favorite Power Ranger."

Cross chuckled, the same deep chuckle Troy had heard earlier in the day. "That's awesome! Do you think it would be okay if I stole Troy away? I have to show him Lexing before he can start his job."

Dillon frowned, but before he could object to his grandma's question a man wearing a dark green jacket walked into the lodge. "Where's my superstar?" He called out.

Dillon shot out of his seat and rushed to the man. Kelsi also greeted the man by lightly pulling his hooded head towards her and planting a light kiss on his lips. They looked like such a happy family as the man, who Troy assumed was the mayor's son Jason, rubbed Kelsi's swollen stomach.

"Come on Troy, let's go show you around," Cross said. "Grab your winter gear. It's cold out."

Troy grinned as he rubbed his hands together. "I love the cold."

* * *

><p>Troy Bolton hated the cold. He hated it more than bees (and he was allergic to bees, to the point where if he was stung and did not get to the hospital within ten minutes, then he could die). The temperature was even worse than when he got off the helicopter. If he didn't keep moving and forcing one leg in front of the other than he was sure his legs would break off.<p>

"So this is the only other place in town, besides The Lodge, where you can dine out." The building Cross showed Troy was decorated in greens and reds. "Taylor and Zeke own it. Taylor was the woman with two kids back in The Lodge, and you can meet Zeke at the meeting tomorrow. He's not just the pizza cook here, but he's also my assistant. I value his opinion just like it's my own."

Zeke, Troy thought, would probably be one of the more important people of Lexing. Troy would have to make a point of meeting him soon.

"Zeke Baylor was very disappointed when he found out he wasn't able to meet you properly today. He was the very first one to suggest we have an outsider be our Chief of Police."

After walking past the restaurant Troy and Cross ended up on a corner where the general convenience store was located. The store was in a triangle shape with very big windows. Windows big enough to tempt just about any pissed off teenager to break them in, Troy noted.

"This is the only store in town, and if Tiara Gold or Martha Cox do not have what you're looking for than you can order it through them and when either Gabi, Lurk, or Kyle go down to Anchorage, they can pick up what you need." Cross explained very formerly, as if rehearsed for the hundredth time.

As they continued to walk across the street Cross kept on talking. It took Troy a minute to catch up as the words kept spilling out.

"Tiara Gold is married to Donny. He took her last name. Donny runs the bank, but I won't be showing you the bank because we're on the Old Side of town and the bank and Newspaper are on the New Side of town. Also, your office and department are on the Old Side. Actually, we already passed the department when we walked away from The Lodge. It is, after all, just right across the street."

"That's convenient," Troy said although he couldn't remember seeing a building across from The Lodge.

"At the Newspaper there are two main writers; Sharpay Evans-Baylor and Jimmy Zara. Jimmy is dating Martha, and she is such a sweet woman, but Jim still likes dragging her along." Cross brightened up now as they stopped in front of three large buildings. "These are the schools. One of the outstanding teachers that you will hear speak tomorrow night is Ryan Evans. He is Sharpay's older brother and math and drama teacher."

Just before Cross could speak again her phone went off. She sent Troy an apologetic look before answering. "This is Cross." There were multiple voices on the other end. Instead of frowning like Troy would have done because of the commotion on the other end of the phone, Cross chuckled her deep laugh. "It's okay Zeke. I'm sure I can convince him." Cross glanced at Troy before continuing her conversation. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, and remind Shar about tomorrow night. I'm sure Jim will want pictures of our new Chief of Police. Take care now Zeke."

"Pictures, huh? Doesn't sound like I have much of a choice," Troy joked, although he was starting to get a little worried now. He didn't need flashy lights going off in his face.

"That was Zeke Baylor on the phone. He was wondering if you could meet him for lunch tomorrow. He said whatever time would work best for you."

"Okay," Troy agreed easily.

Cross blinked, "I'm a little shocked I didn't have to twist your arm."

Troy shrugged, "I'm going to have to meet him sometime and I do love to eat. Lunch seems like the perfect time."

"Great," Cross held out her hand, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to Town Hall and approve of the agenda for tomorrow night. You can find your way back?"

"I sure can," Troy said while shaking Cross' hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Mayor."

"Ready with a speech I hope."

"Yeah." His voice sounded awkward as he watched Cross retreat. "A speech because I'm such an excellent speech maker."

* * *

><p>As Troy was getting ready for bed there was an unusual sound coming from outside. Troy spat out his mouthwash and patted his face dry. He would have to get used to moisturizing if he planned on making it through the winter with his un-cracked face.<p>

Stepping out of the bathroom, Troy was thankful Maria had his fireplace going for him. He didn't know if she did it out of kindness or if this was one of her tricks to seduce him. Troy was just glad that his room was warm enough so he could at least sleep without a shirt on. At his old place, even with the air conditioner running, Troy would have been warm enough in just his boxers. Too many clothes at night made him feel cramped and suffocated.

Troy ran his hand through his short locks, walking over to the window in the process. The sound he was hearing was loud, annoying, and somehow soothing all at the same time. Just as Troy was about to retreat back into his inviting bed, thinking he might have made the noise up, a bright shiny red plane came into view. It resembled the plane Lurk flew, however, the exterior was sleeker, the red paint glistened in the dark, and the sound of the plane was unmistakably smoother. It was as if the engine was _purring_ as it landed. Troy wondered how he got stuck with crazy pilot Lurk who liked to fly straight into the ground when obviously there was another, better and safer pilot that could have picked him up.

Troy Bolton watched as a red hooded figure hopped out of the plane. From a second story window Troy saw a definite woman pull her hood down. Underneath she wore a white hate that contained her would be wild dark brown curls. Her hair seemed to go past her shoulders, framing her tanner skin and defined facial features.

If Troy was a teenager than he would have ducked for cover when the mystery woman looked up at his window, however, he met her eyes with his own piercing stare. In the moonlight, Troy noted, her eyes seemed to get lost within her pupils and her mouth seemed as straight as a stick. She wasn't the most beautiful girl he had seen, but she was pretty and attractive in her own way.

She lifted up two fingers and saluted Troy off to bed. And when Troy dreamed that night, he didn't dream of his dead partner back in the alley, his ex-wife Amanda, or the gun shots that seemed to follow him around. There was no deep, dark hole that sucked the life out of him months before. Instead of his usual nightmares Troy dreamed of the color red and the hum of a plane; flying him to his new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>!


	2. December:  Part 2

**Author's Note-Thanks for the reviews you guys. I really appreciate them. I know that I'm a new author and so any kind of feedback is very important to me. I'm going to try my hardest to update at least once a week (mainly on the weekends), however, if I update during the week then that's just a bonus. One last thing, whoever reads my story should go and check out my banner that I made for this story. Just go to my author's page and click the title. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>When Troy woke up the next morning he was greeted with coldness. This wasn't the usual coldness that made his chest ache and his mind go numb. Instead, this coldness made his upper body stiff and his toes curl with cracks.<p>

After Troy showered for the day and dressed appropriately for his new job he headed downstairs. Kelsi was already rushing around for the morning rush, Dillon was sitting by himself with a glass of chocolate milk, and Maria was leaning across the counter talking to a blonde hair man.

Troy sat down at Dillon's table with a smile. "What are we having for breakfast today, Dillon?" Troy asked with a grin. Most guys his age were uncomfortable talking to little kids, but Troy had grown used to them since his old partner, who was his best friend, had three children.

Dillon grinned up at Troy. "Chocolate chip pancakes with bacon."

Just after Dillon responded Kelsi came waddling over to the table. "I hope Dill isn't bothering you so early in the morning. He kept Jason up with questions last night."

"Nah, don't worry about it. If anything, I'm the one bugging him." Troy smiled and ran his hand over the start of his baby mustache. "Can I get a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and a cup of coffee, please?"

Kelsi smiled while ruffling Dillon's head, "Sure thing. I'll bring it right out."

When his mother left Dillon started asking the questions that his father couldn't answer the night before. "Do you get a gold star badge?"

Troy chuckled at the innocent question. "I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>It was nine in the morning by the time Troy made it across the street from The Lodge. Three trucks were parked next to the police building, all with labels on the side doors that said 'Lexing Police.' Troy made a quick evaluation of the building before entering. It didn't look big, that was for sure. Also, there was smoke coming out of the chimney. That meant someone either started a fire and left or his two deputies were already there.<p>

Troy entered the small building and was met with another door. There were three jackets hung up on hooks already and pairs of gloves lined up. Troy did the same with his gear before entering through the other sets of doors. The moment he did enter, however, the three people in the room went silent.

"Is everyone going to stop talking when I enter the room?" Troy joked lightly to cover up his nerves.

"Nice boots," The dark skinned man grunted, one side of his lips going up.

Before Troy could say anything the older woman, who looked to be in her late fifties, slapped the man on the arm before smiling brightly at Troy. "You must be the new Chief. I'm Ellen Darbus, but everyone calls me Twinkle. I take care of all the filing, paper work, and unofficial cleaning of this place." She held up a plate of sugar cookies. "Would you like some? This recipe always wins me the cookie contest in May."

"Thank you Mrs. Dar—"

"Twinkle," she corrected with her extravagant smile.

Troy nodded. "Right. Twinkle. I'm Troy Bolton, and you two are?"

"I'm Jason Cross, sir," the same man who walked into The Lodge the night before greeted. "My boy Dillon couldn't stop talking about you last night."

"And I'm Chad Danforth. I'm just going to make this known right now that if you wouldn't have come here than I would have been Chief. I was the head of the party to vote against you coming." Chad leaned back in his seat and put his feet on the desk in a casual manner.

"Well then," Troy said, "I'm glad that you were honest with me." He then looked Jason, Twinkle, and Chad in the eye to emphasize his next statement. "WE _all_ need to be honest with each other from now on. I don't know what happened before me, but for some odd reason Lexing decided they needed an outsider to run the show. We are all a team now, and I trust the teams I'm assigned. I hope we can all work together without personal feelings getting in the way. If not…" Troy hesitated before swallowing thickly. "If not then we will just deal with the issues when they happen."

It was silent for a moment before Twinkle clapped her hands once in excitement. "Well then Troy, let me just show you around and help you get settled in your new office."

* * *

><p>Troy looked around the Pizza Parlor. There were a couple of men there eating lunch and a few women with a bunch of paperwork in front of them at another table. Zeke and Troy had talked briefly over Troy's two-way, deciding that they shouldn't eat at The Lodge. Troy's un-said reason was because Maria kept hitting on him and so he didn't want to be put in an uncomfortable spot and Zeke's reason was because he was working the first half of the day at his restaurant before heading over to Town Hall.<p>

Before Zeke joined Troy at the table, Troy was reflecting on his morning. Twinkle had showed him around. In the back of the building there were two cells that hardly anyone had ever used, in the main office Jason, Chad, and Twinkle all had desks, and off to the side Troy had his own little office.

This new department was a hundred times smaller than what he was used to in New York homicide. But wasn't that why he chose to apply for this position? He was fizzling out months ago and by summer he worked mostly at his desk. At least in Lexing there hadn't been a reported murder for over forty years. This way, Troy could roam the streets and take it easy behind his desk. He wouldn't go too stir crazy.

Also, around Lexing, since his job wouldn't be too difficult like New York, Troy would have time to make himself be a part of the Lexing community. Maybe he could settle down and restart his life. But then again, Troy had enough trouble in his life. He didn't have to add another person in the mix.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Chief," and African American said. As Troy shook the man's hand he looked at Zeke as if he wasn't supposed to be there. Zeke must have been used to the stare because he slid easily into the seat across from Troy. "I know," he continued to speak, "I look young, but I really am forty-two."

Troy clicked his tongue. "I consider forty-two a young age too."

"That may be, but my looks put me in the young group while my age puts me in the older group. I'm everyone's go-to guy. If it wasn't for my age then Jason would surely have my job at Town Hall." Zeke quickly turned his head to the woman walking through the back kitchen door. "Tay! Can we get two whiskeys?"

The woman Troy recognized at The Lodge the night before smiled. "Sure thing!"

"I really shouldn't drink on the job," Troy stated, but the look in Zeke's eyes told Troy otherwise.

"Nonsense. Having lunch with me isn't a part of your job either, but yet you're doing it." Zeke chuckled when a waitress delivered their drinks, but when she left he turned serious. "Listen Chief, I'm going to be straight with you. There are quite a few people who will give you a hard time around here. They don't see a reason on why you should be here, and when we voted the decision was almost split right down the middle."

"Well that's been on my mind too. Why exactly do you need an outsider being Chief? Chad seems perfectly capable to take my position," Troy pointed out. "I'm honored that you and Cross chose me, but why?"

"Those are simple enough questions with even simpler answers. We need an outsider who doesn't know Lexing on a personal basis. Chad could have qualified for Chief but he's too active and bias when compared to an outsider. And we chose you because you were the most qualified, had no family or responsibilities back in New York, and you were willing to accept our town and its climate."

The reason why, Troy thought, he had no responsibilities was because he let his partner die. They both chose to go down that alley, but Troy let Nate go down first. Usually Troy took the lead, but not the last time, because Troy lost a coin flip, Nate went first and was shot multiple times.

"I just want you to know that Sharpay, my wife, will be coming around to interview you. She's very persistent about what she wants and right now, she wants you," Zeke warned. "She's going to try to ask about your past, but Cross and I have kept your past in New York hidden. No one besides Cross, you, and me know about your old partner."

Troy didn't know how he felt about Zeke's wife poking around his past. He was used to reporters back in New York, but he was ready to give them up. Troy reached into his back pocket to get his cigarettes. "Smoke?"

Zeke shook his head. "No thanks. Shar would kill me if she found out I started smoking again."

The topics Troy and Zeke talked about weren't Troy's favorite, however, Zeke was brutally honest, and that was a quality Troy admired the most. There were no games and Troy received straight answers whenever he asked a question. He even got an answer when he asked about the bush pilot he saw the previous night.

"You mean Gabs?" Zeke asked with a smirk. "She's poison. She's also Maria's girl."

"Maria from The Lodge?" Troy exclaimed. "She's hardly old enough to have a woman as a daughter."

Zeke downed his drink in one gulp. "From what I heard she was young when she had Gabs. No one really questions either of them though."

"Why's that? They both seem harmless to me."

"You really are an outsider Chief. Maria won't stop coming onto you until you tell her directly to stop. She can be deadly when she's upset, but Gabs on the other hand is different. She lives by herself five miles out of town, knows how to move in bed, but she is picky with who she shares a mattress with."

This really wasn't the information Troy was looking for, however, he stored it into his memory.

"I don't really want to know how you know this," Troy said, contemplating his drink as his cigarette dangled between his fingers.

"She is best friends with Gabs. I hear their girl talk sometimes."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Chief," Twinkle greeted Troy the moment he walked through the door to the station. "I have a fresh batch of cinnamon buns waiting on your desk. I also have a few messages on your calendar concerning Jimmy and Sharpay. They both want interviews with you, although Jim is most likely to just take pictures since that's what he's good at."<p>

"Chad and Jason here yet?" Troy asked as he looked around the empty station. It was apparent that it was only him and Twinkle.

"Chad doesn't come in until nine because he has to get his kids off to school and Jason should be walking in any minute. Need anything done boss? I know that you should be busy with the Town Meeting this evening. I hear you're going to give a mighty fine speech tonight."

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "I wouldn't call it fine. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to mess it up tonight." Troy wanted to change the subject quickly and so he cleared his mind of the upcoming night. "Do you want to do me a favor, Twinkle?" Troy asked, smiling at her as if she were his own mother. Treating her like a mother wasn't that hard. Besides the fact she was old enough to be his mother, he hadn't felt like he had a mother ever since he went away to college. Lucille Bolton was a widow, and she was very bitter towards any man or woman who decided to go into law enforcement. She had never forgiven the service for taking away her husband. Her bitterness and resentment really started to show itself; however, when Troy became detective eight years prior.

To Troy, it felt wonderful to have a mother like figure looking after him again.

"That's what I'm here for. What do you need?"

"Can you pull up everyone's files? I want to know everyone's past. I want to know who gets into fights, who drives drunk, and who speeds. It's time I get familiar with everyone." Troy grinned at Twinkle's flushed face.

"Isn't that a little personal Chief?" Twinkle fanned herself off; her face was as red as a tomato.

Troy started heading towards his office where the sweet scent of breakfast waited for him. "Believe me Twinkle; I keep personal things out of my work life. Can you have the reports on my desk by noon?"

"Of course." Ellen Darbus looked startled as she called back Troy. "But you must know when you get to my file I was practically a different woman back then. I would never in my life get caught in the back of a truck nude now."

Troy nearly choked on air. The one person who resembled his mother the most was caught naked in the back of a truck! "I'll keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me."

Twinkle chuckled. "Your face is redder than mine Chief."

Troy shut his office door to block out the laughing.

* * *

><p>"Thanks so much Gabs!" Martha Cox yelled from the doorway of her store. "Tiara and I owe you; especially since it's a day before a holiday."<p>

Gabriella smiled at Martha's appreciation. She adjusted her cream colored cotton hat as she walked over to her red pick-up truck. "Anytime you need me I'll be happy to help!" She called back right before Martha went inside to go help a customer.

"Does that offer include me?" A husky voice asked. Even in negative ten degree weather and bitter words Kyle Kirking looked handsome.

Gabriella put her hands on her hips and added a mean glare to her face. "I didn't know you were back in town." Gabriella walked to the other side of her truck so that she could leave Kyle behind, just like he left her, but that was wishful thinking since he followed Gabriella. His hardened, lean body blocked the handle to her door.

"You didn't answer my question." Kyle's mouth lifted on one side. "Come on Brie. Don't be like this." His hand reached out to tug at one of her long curls.

Gabriella snatched her hair away from her ex-boyfriend. No guy was allowed to treat her without respect. "Move Kyle. I have errands to run before the town meeting."

Kyle scoffed. "The meeting with the Chief? I hear he's a prick. He's just a guy from the lower forty-eight states."

Gabriella smirked now. She received weird pleasure from the envious look in Kyle's eyes. "I think you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Kyle scoffed again in mockery. "Why would I be jealous? The boy won't even make it through the winter."

"You never were good with authority or rules. If you had it your way then there would be no Chief of Police to keep this town safe and sane." Gabriella tried to reach for her door handle again, but Kyle stepped in her way. "Move Kyle!"

"Calm down. I have one more thing to ask you and then I will leave."

Gabriella wasn't ignorant to his dark green eyes moving down her face to land on her plump rosy lips. "Well?" She snapped. One of her biggest pet peeves consisted of people being late, and now because of Kyle, she would be late.

"I want to have dinner with you. We could fly into Anchorage tomorrow night, get a hotel room, and then celebrate the New Year together." Kyle reached his glove covered hand out again, however, this time he had the nerve to cup her cold face. "It's been a month since we were last together." His voice became softer, and it was beginning to become harder for Gabriella to tell if this was an act. "I miss you Brie."

And then the memories of him leaving and ditching her came forward in her mind. "You left me in bed with no note Kyle! You were gone for a whole fucking month! If you missed me so much then maybe you should have called." She had to take a breath to steady herself. "I'm over you and now it's time for you to move on from our relationship too. We're not kids anymore. We broke up in high school, and last month was the last attempt to be young again."

"Fine," Kyle growled out, trying his hardest to keep his anger in line. "I'll let this go for now, but sooner rather than later you'll realize that we're good together. I'm the only man around here that can handle you."

Gabriella sighed out of relief the moment Kyle walked away. She knew her past wasn't ideal. She knew her family wasn't perfect. Gabriella also knew that Kyle might just be right about him being able to handle her.

* * *

><p>Troy was about halfway through the files Twinkle had delivered to him when Chad knocked on his door. "Chief, we have a Dim situation."<p>

Troy didn't think he heard correctly. "A what?"

"A Dim situation at The Lodge. Donny and Jim started a fist fight…again. We call it a Dim situation because the 'D' in Don's name and—"

"Yeah, I got it." Troy stood up and patted the belt around his waist; where his gun and two-way walkie-talkie laid.

"It's just a fight Chief. There's no need to shoot them."

"It never hurts to scare them if things get out of hand. Now you're coming with me Chad and you can fill me in about Dim." Troy grabbed his jacket, but ignored his gloves.

"Okay Chief, I'll be right behind you."

* * *

><p>Jimmy Zara and Donny Gold fighting was a common thing around Lexing, Alaska. They were best friends who liked to pound on each other because of stupid disagreements. This time at The Lodge was no different.<p>

By the time Troy and Chad had gotten over to The Lodge two tables had been broken, three pool sticks snapped in half, and Jimmy's jaw was swollen so that it matched a large grapefruit.

Troy frantically looked around for Dillon or any other little kid in the restaurant. The last thing he needed was for anybody else getting hurt besides two idiots who obviously can't keep their fists to themselves.

"You grab the short one and I'll get the tall one," Troy said casually once he realized the only people in the room consisted of Bubba, Maria, a guy who was drinking whiskey at the bar, and about ten other people who surrounded Donny and Jimmy. Troy did a double take at the man sitting at the bar. He looked about his age; maybe a year or two younger, and his dark green eyes seemed to judge him. It made Troy feel like he was in court again, being judged by every word that he said.

"No need Chief," Chad said, "Jim's about ready to knock Don out."

Just as Troy turned his eyes onto the fight, Jimmy sure enough cranked back his fist and slaughtered Donny's face. By witnessing Donny's body fall to the ground, Troy's legs moved faster. Without so much of a warning Troy had Jimmy's hands behind his back, handcuffs being slapped around the wrists.

"You're coming with me Jimmy Zara. I'm Chief Bolton. It's nice to meet you."

However, Jimmy was too caught up in his victory to hear Troy completely. "That's right Don, Kentucky was a part of the South! Take that fact and shove it." It took a moment longer for Jimmy to realize his hands were tied behind his back. "Hey! What the fuck?"

"You're coming with me Jimmy. You have a right to a lawyer; however, I doubt you need one. I'm going to take you down to the station so you can cool off in a cell, once you're released you will receive a fine for one hundred dollars that you'll have a week to pay off, and you will pay for all the damage you caused Ms. Spell."

"What?" Jimmy exclaimed. "I've never had to pay a fine before…and what about Don?"

"Chad is going to bring Donny over to the hospital to be checked out, and once he regains consciousness he will be charged just like you." Troy looked at Chad who was propping Donny up. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah. Go and bring Jim in."

"So what were you two fighting about exactly?" Troy asked, leading Jimmy away.

"The Civil War. Kentucky was on the South side, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Jim, but Kentucky was the North." Troy heard Chad's laughter even through the shut door.

* * *

><p>Various people had spoken already. Zeke opened the meeting, discussing past events. The high school drama and math teacher spoke of the schools' upcoming dance, (making the meeting a school meeting just as much as a Town meeting) and now Cross was speaking.<p>

"He hasn't been here long," Cross said just as the back doors opened and the red parka woman stepped in. Troy noted she sat in the back by a blonde haired female who was bundled up in the color pink.

She wasn't just pretty. The woman, Gabriella, was remarkably gorgeous and beautiful. Troy couldn't believe he had mistaken her appearance the night before.

"Troy Bolton worked in New York for eleven years, and eight of those years as a detective. Put your hands together to welcome Chief Bolton."

Troy had been nervous for the speech, but no matter how nervous he was, he still didn't really prepare anything to say. As he stepped up to the lectern his hands became moist.

"Outsider!" A man in the crowd called out, causing many others to start talking and arguing. By watching the arguments take place Troy felt the foreign feeling of leadership take over.

"Yeah, that's right. I am from New York. It's already obvious that I'm not from here." Troy clenched and then unclenched his fingers. The room went silent. Some towns people stared up at Troy with wide, surprised eyes while others set their lips firmly in thin lines, and glared with all their might.

This was Troy's big moment and he had no idea what to say. His eyes scanned over the crowd, staying on Gabriella. She was eating out of a brown bag that she was sharing with Zeke's wife. Somehow, looking into her dark eyes made his stomach settle.

"I'm not going to pretend I know what I'm doing here. I've never been in a snow storm, I don't know who half of you are, and I don't know if you guys will even like me. But I do know, however, I'm not going anywhere unless I'm fired. I signed a contract to keep everyone safe for a year, and I promise that I will stick to the contract. Any questions?" Troy saw Gabriella smirk. He didn't know if it was out of approval or entertainment. He really hoped it was because she was satisfied with his words.

"Yeah, I've got one," The man from The Lodge with the dark green eyes called out. "What gives you the right to play God and fine people? There were never fines before you!"

"This badge gives me the right to do as I please. If you have a problem with that then you and I can talk in private later…"

"Kyle. Kyle Kirking," The man said with a cocky grin. "I'm one of the best pilots around here. Isn't that right baby?" Kyle turned to look at Gabriella who rolled her eyes.

"Cross, aren't we getting off topic?' Gabriella called out.

"Right!" Cross jumped up, startling Zeke who was right next to her. Troy took his seat and watched as Cross adjourned the meeting.


	3. December:  Part 3

**Author's Note-Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The light was bright as it flashed in his face. Troy didn't know if Jim kept taking blinding photos to get revenge on him or if he was taking photos because that was actually his job. It didn't matter anyways. For Troy, he knew people were going to fight, and so he didn't hold it against anyone. He just hoped that the town of Lexing wouldn't hold grudges too.<p>

"So Chief Bolton, how are you settling in?" Sharpay Evans-Baylor asked right before flicking on her tape recorder and snapping her manicured fingers toward Jimmy. "Stop that. You've had your fun Jim, and now it's time for my fun."

"You're right. I'm going to Gabs' house so she can develop some of these. Tomorrow," Jimmy said with excitement, "you're gonna be on the front page of The Lexing."

Jimmy left, shutting the door behind him. Troy was left knowing one more thing about Gabriella without actually meeting her. If it wasn't for Sharpay tapping her nails on his wooden desk, Troy would have been lost in his own world.

"You never answered my question Chief. Maria treating you okay at The Lodge?"

Sharpay was the type of woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. She was easily angered, but always persistent. She would have to be persistent and observant if she wanted her business to be a success.

"She's treating me fine."

His answer was short and to the point. Troy Bolton reminded Sharpay of another person she knew. Her best friend: Gabriella Montez.

"That was a practice question Chief, and you failed. What I want and what this town needs are longer, confident answers. We need a reason to trust you." Sharpay restarted her recorder. "So," she smiled brightly, "let's try this again. How's Maria treating you?"

Troy forced a smile, knowing that Sharpay was a woman who would never be pleased. She will always want bigger, newer, and better.

"Ms. Spell is very kind. She feeds me two meals, picks up my room, and I always see her treating the kids right."

"But you don't love her. Is that because of your ex-wife who cheated on you a year ago?" Sharpay asked with such casualness that Troy choked on the coffee he was drinking. Zeke was right, Troy thought, Sharpay did study and dig through his past.

Troy's eyes clouded over with hesitation and a little bit of anger. "Rachel has nothing to do with my job here in Alaska."

Sharpay smirked. "Of course not. I'm sorry for prying." She really wasn't. "Now let me get to the real questions that everyone is dying to know. Is it true that you were shot in New York?"

Troy's dark blue eyes narrowed dangerously. His lips thinned in a dangerous line. "I know that's a personal question that concerns no one but me."

"And Dr. Zara," Sharpay chirped. She was getting great pleasure from this interrogation. "I was told that you have an appointment with the Doc sometime next week."

"I was told that whatever concerns me and Dr. Zara would be confidential." Troy now really didn't like Sharpay poking around his past. "You know Mrs. Evans? I think it's time for you to go."

"What about your old partner, Nate? Did you move because of his death?" Sharpay knew she should have backed off, but it was getting to be too tempting to stop.

Anger. That's what she wanted, Troy decided as his eyes narrowed hazardously. "Leave, now please." A very dangerous line was made in Troy's head, and he was becoming either desperate or determined to make sure Sharpay did not cross it. She opened her pink lips to speak again, but Troy pounded his fist down on the desk to stop Sharpay before she could continue. "You need to leave. I don't want to ask you again."

Sharpay tucked her hair behind her ears and casually slid her white gloves on. If it wasn't for the small but vicious smirk on her face then she could have been mistaken for a nice, quiet woman.

"I'm going to let you have your way for now Chief, but sooner rather than later I will get your full story out of you."

Sharpay seemed to glide out of the room with the feeling as if she owned the place. After she left Twinkle entered his office with paperwork.

"The last time I saw Shar that mad was when she was pregnant. Boy, I would hate to get on her bad side."

Troy cracked a grin, "She might have a temper, but I know how to dish it back."

* * *

><p>It had been quiet that day, but it was also a holiday that had people partying and drinking all through the night. Troy couldn't remember the last time he attended a party, and he would have been perfectly content to skip the New Years Eve Party at The Lodge, however, Cross told him that he should make an appearance.<p>

There were half-priced drinks at the bar, appetizers set up on tables for people to pick at, and a buffet was beginning to be set up against the back wall. A local band was beginning to finally play as couples and dance partners stepped to the makeshift dance floor. As far as Troy could see, people dressed as they pleased. The old married couples cleaned up nicely-the women making their men wear slacks and a tie. While on the other hand, the young couples stuck with casual dresses and dark blue jeans.

"Well you look sharp Chief," Maria Spell greeted. She was wearing a black dress that dipped a little too much in the front.

"Thank you Ms. Spell. It's very kind of you to allow everyone to use this place for a party." He was trying to keep things platonic between them, but Maria didn't seem to get the message.

As Maria put her hand on Troy's chest he couldn't help but notice the woman who had just entered The Lodge wearing the most beautiful and sexy dress Troy had ever seen.

Was it a crime for Gabriella to wear that dress? No, it wasn't. But it should have been a new law. The dress wasn't slutty or provocative like Maria's. On any other girl…woman…it would have been, but on Gabriella it looked magnificent. It cut to the valley of her chest and stretched over her strong hips. Her waist was small and she had toned muscles on her arms and back. She seemed to be an athlete, or else she just liked to stay in shape.

Maria knew Troy was watching her daughter, but she would be damned if she let Troy escape her grasp. "Come on Troy-Boy, let's dance."

Troy was jerked onto the dance floor by someone old enough to be his mother. Whatever respect he had for Maria was dwindling the more she danced around him in circles.

* * *

><p>"Good old Maria. She never did know when to stop grasping at air," Kyle said the moment he stood next to Gabriella at the bar. "Two whiskeys, Bubba. And put whatever Brie orders on my tab."<p>

The older cook looked at Gabriella who rolled her eyes at Kyle's demand, but noticed she didn't deny the treatment.

The moment Bubba walked away Gabriella turned on Kyle. "What do you want now?"

"I wanted to spend the night with you, but since that is not happening, I just want to dance." Kyle smiled easily at Gabriella. Although deep down he knew he would never have her again, he would sure put up a fight to keep her for as long as possible.

Gabriella surprisingly smiled. "I guess, since it is a holiday and all."

Kyle grabbed her hand, but before he could lead her to the dance floor Gabriella hesitated. It was a rare thing to see her like this. She was the girl that had almost the biggest record during high school, the girl who let him take her virginity greedily, and now she was a woman who blocked him out of her plans for the future.

"Kyle, I want to start this year out right. I don't want to keep playing tug-of-war with you—"

"I don't want that either," Kyle interrupted. Past his arrogance and cocky personality was the same old high school boy who needed Gabriella as a friend, if nothing else, and right now he felt like he was losing her. "Let's just concentrate on one moment at a time, and right now, this moment consists of you and me dancing."

"As friends," Gabriella added carefully. She had seen Kyle at his weakest and at his strongest. He had hurt her in the past and recently in the last month, but she was willing to put her feelings aside and give him a chance as a friend. There was nothing in the world that would make her go back to him as a lover in a relationship or one night stand.

Kyle's thumb stroked over her knuckles. "Yes, as friends Brie."

As they moved onto the dance floor they passed Troy and Maria. Gabriella smirked, knowing already that Troy was a nice enough guy who didn't quite have the decency to tell her mother that he wasn't interested, and so it was almost enjoyable to see her mother make a fool of herself trying to get the new guy. Maria wasn't oblivious to Troy's eyes which had strayed to follow her daughter.

"Look at the two lovebirds. Back together…_again_?" Maria asked with a sickly sweet smile. She turned towards Troy and went to go stroke his cheek, but he pulled back. "They were high school sweethearts nearly ten years ago. Such a cute couple…it's a shame they went their own ways."

Gabriella gritted her teeth. Maria was one of the only people who could get under her skin besides Kyle. "We're friends. We broke up at the end of high school and remained friends."

"Come on Brie, let's get away from this Ice Queen," Kyle sneered in Maria's direction. He had never been a fan of Maria's. Especially in high school when Gabriella would tell him how Maria acted, Kyle never approved of her. He might have slept around in his mid-twenties, but there was just something wrong when Maria would sleep around. She was supposed to have standards as a mother, and even Kyle had to disagree with her parenting methods.

"Gladly," Gabriella agreed, thankful that even though they were only friends and Kyle had been gone for quite some time, he still knew how Maria acted and hated it. "See you around Chief," Gabriella said as she moved with Kyle.

* * *

><p>Tension was in the air. Troy had no idea what made Maria and Gabriella act that way towards each other, although Troy knew that if his mother acted just like Maria, then he would have problems with that too. But the more Maria danced with him, the more Troy felt the need to go check on Gabriella; even though she was with another man, Kyle Kirking.<p>

There was a feeling in Troy's gut; a feeling that said Kyle didn't deserve Gabriella. No one in this town deserved Gabriella when she looked and acted so perfectly. Deep in his gut Troy felt the need for her grow. He just needed to talk to her, and then maybe he could let his weird feelings go concerning her. After all, he didn't need to start dating anybody with his messed up life. He would only drag her down into his problems.

"So Shar was in today. She had me proofread her work for tomorrow and let me just say that she had some very colorful words to say about you, Mister." Maria flicked Troy's cheek as he pulled his face away. He couldn't be any closer to Maria. She was suffocating him, and with Troy's luck, he was afraid that Gabriella would see. He didn't want her thinking that he was into her mother!

"Let the boy breathe Maria. It's time to switch dance partners," Cross said as she practically pushed Maria out of the way and latched onto Troy's hands.

Maria didn't get much time to protest before Cross lead Troy away. "Thanks Cross." Troy was almost happy enough to kiss the older woman. "I needed that."

"You just have to tell her directly that you're not interested. That's the only way she'll stop." Cross was a friendly dancer. It was obvious that she liked to keep everything platonic. "The sooner you tell her then the sooner she'll stop."

"I don't want her to hate me or get up set," Troy admitted. "Deep down she's a nice lady."

Cross nodded her head in agreement. "I agree with you Troy, and yeah, she will be mad for a day or two, but then it'll all blow over and she'll move onto the next guy." It was silent for a moment until Cross started talking again. She was using a tone that Troy had never heard from her before. To him, she was this strong woman with a hardy voice and deep chuckle, but in that moment, she sounded vulnerable and almost scared. "I just want to apologize Troy. I heard about the interview with Sharpay, and I should have made her back off."

"I never blamed you Cross. Sharpay was just doing her job and I snapped at her." Troy smiled at Cross' concern. "Plus, she must be okay with me if she still is talking to me. She called me this afternoon asking if I could send her reports of everything that Chad, Jason, and I do. She wants to keep the town informed about what is going on."

"That may be, but I still feel responsible for letting her interview you without giving you a warning. Shar is a very determined woman." Cross spun in Troy's arm and smiled brightly at him. "Well, you have hidden moves Troy. Who taught you how to dance?"

Troy blushed. "You promise you won't laugh?" Cross nodded her head as Troy dipped her at the end of the song. "When I was sixteen my coach for basketball made the whole varsity team take a dance class to keep us in shape out of season. I picked up the moves very quickly."

"Well we seem to have attracted a crowd," Cross looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Or should I say person?"

Troy followed her eye line and smirked a little bit. He was a little proud that he was able to attract Gabriella. "She must be jealous of you Cross. Not a lot of people can dance like you."

"Oh Troy, you're flattering me. Now go over there and ask Gabi to dance. It's not every day that a man catches her attention. She's very selective." Cross slapped his shoulder. "I have my husband to go entertain, and you have a beautiful girl to seduce."

Troy choked on the air he was breathing in. He had never heard Cross talk like that before. "Mayor!" He scolded lightly.

She winked at him. "Just because I'm Mayor doesn't mean that I'm oblivious to the looks you've been sending towards the young Montez. Let me just warn you Troy that getting in between Maria and Gabriella could be a dangerous situation, and then you add Kyle into the mix and it's just a situation ready to blow up."

Troy smirked fully now. He could take anyone if he really tried. "I'm not too worried Cross. Now go and enjoy the evening."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>She knew she was staring and she scolded herself for that. Gabriella told herself that because it was a holiday that it was okay then. The way his arms bulged in the shirt he was wearing caught her attention first, and then looking into his bright blue eyes had her hooked completely. Gabriella decided that he was a little too skinny for his height and body frame, but there must have been a reason for that. He didn't seem like the type of person to stop working out for nothing.<p>

When he started making his way over to her, she thought it was her imagination. Gabriella berated herself for getting so excited over the new Chief. After all, he was just another guy; a guy she was attracted to.

"Hello, my name is Troy Bolton. And you're Gabriella Montez?" He asked as he held out his hand towards her in a friendly offer.

She grinned up at him. He was at least a good seven inches taller than her, but with her heels he was only four inches bigger. "Someone has been doing their homework." When their hands latched onto each other sparks flew through their bodies. Gabriella hated to admit it, but it sent pleasure through her whole body.

"It's nice to finally meet you," he said with a polite attitude. Gabriella had the impression that Troy was genuinely a nice guy who played the role of the cliché gentlemen.

"You've only been here for a couple of days. What do you mean 'finally'?" Gabriella grinned, flashing her white teeth in a teasing manner.

"I've seen you just about everywhere I go. It was inevitable that we would meet sometime sooner or later." Troy looked around casually. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Gabriella laughed out loud at his question. To her it was unreasonable to ask that since she and Kyle weren't dating and hadn't dated in a long time, but to Troy, he had no clue about their past together. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. Maria likes to run her mouth and hopes with all her heart that Kyle and I will get back together, but I've learned my lesson with him. He's just a friend," Gabriella concluded.

"Well in that case, he wouldn't care if we danced together?" Troy offered Gabriella his hand. She was about to say yes, Troy could feel it, but something in the air shifted. He saw the hesitation in her eyes and wished to God that it would go away within the next second. "Unless of course something is wrong?"

"No," Gabriella composed herself. Her one side of the mouth went up first and then the other. "Maria is making her way over here. Meet me outside in five minutes, and if you don't show then the possibility of me kissing you at midnight will be gone."

Gabriella started to walk through the crowd, grabbing a whole bottle of champagne while she walked past Bubba. "Where outside?" Troy called after her.

"Just follow my footprints in the snow Chief. You'll know where to find me." Gabriella saluted him childishly. "Remember: five minutes."

Before Troy could say anything else he felt a hand grab at his lower back. He jumped in surprise before he turned around to face Maria. "There you are Troy-Boy. I was beginning to think you ditched me right before midnight. I was hoping we could spend the beginning of the New Year together." Maria pushed herself further upon Troy, making sure her hardened nipples were visible against the fabric of her dress. She sensed Troy's distraction, and knew that it wasn't because of her. She frowned as she watched her daughter pull on her red parka to head outside. "What did Gabriella go? Did she say something to you?"

"What?" Troy exclaimed in alarm at hearing Gabriella's name. "No, she didn't do anything Maria," _yet_, he wanted to add.

Maria wasn't satisfied with that answer as she took a step back from Troy to cross her arms, pushing up her breasts in the process. "That girl has no manners, and let me tell you, she doesn't get that from me. I tried to teach her."

"She didn't say anything Maria, now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I have to be." Troy tried walking away, hoping that he wouldn't have to confront her that night, but Maria would not let him go without a fight.

"No so fast Troy," she put her hand on his arm and pulled him back to her. She took a step closer to him now, trapping him against the bar effectively. "Where would you have to be? Everyone in town is here. The only person who just left was…" It all snapped together in Maria's head, "…Gabriella."

Troy's eyes softened as the realization took over Maria's face. "I'm sorry Maria, but I'm not interested in you. I never was."

The older women stuck up her chin and took two steps back now. "That's fine," she brushed off. "It's not like I don't have other options. Many men would love to have me in their bed."

Troy smiled as he started walking away. "Okay Maria. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Anger crossed over in Maria's dark eyes before she gritted her teeth. It would have been fine if Troy denied her attempts to go to bed with her, but knowing the reason was because of her own daughter hurt her. Maria would give anything to be Gabriella's age again; the prime age where she could have any young or old guy on a mattress.

Troy followed the footprints in the snow. He never was one for being outside in freezing degree weather. He was pretty sure this was the coldest temperatures he had been in so far, and it was all because of a woman. He could have been upstairs in his room, chilling by the fire, preparing for the next day where he would surely have drunks living in the jail cells, but he was just too addicted to Gabriella Montez, and he had only talked to her for less than five minutes.

He concluded that he was so attracted to her because within the minutes he talked to her, she had made him sweat. She was the type of woman who kept him on his toes, and maybe that was something he needed. Rachel wasn't the type to take control of him, he resisted her too easily, but with Gabriella, she was used to being the dominating one.

When he made it to Gabriella he was disappointed that she had changed out of her dress and was now in appropriate snow gear for negative temperatures. She had two lawn chairs set up with blankets situated around her and laying on the chair he was supposed to sit in.

"Is it common for you to be so prepared for something like this?" Troy asked. "I don't think I've known a woman who could change so quickly."

Gabriella handed him the bottle of alcohol. "Then you don't know enough women." Gabriella watched as Troy sat down in the chair she prepared for him. "Cheer up Chief, unless you're really disappointed that I changed out of the dress."

Troy looked Gabriella over. She had her red parka and white cotton hat on, her curls tumbling down her back and blending into the nighttime air. "No, I'm not disappointed. You look perfect the way you are now. It fits you."

She looked surprised at first, but quickly recovered by clearing her throat. "Well, that's the first time someone has said I look better wearing more bulky clothes than a flimsy dress. But I'm going to let you in on a little secret Chief."

She beckoned him to come closer, and when he leaned towards her face he could smell the faintest smell of something sweet. He couldn't put the words to the smell, but he did recognize the scent surrounding Gabriella. "Yes?"

"I look even better naked."

Troy chuckled at this. Who was he to disagree with her? In his mind she was gorgeous in winter gear, a dress, and naked. "You sound very confident about that," Troy stated. "You keep saying things like that and I might have to decide for myself by testing it out."

"I would have no problem with that." Gabriella spoke with confidence, although the blush on her face gave her away. She looked away from Troy but he reached out with two fingers to turn her to face him again.

"I want to see you blushing. I have a feeling that it's a rare thing to see you blush."

Their faces were inches from each other as the countdown to midnight began. People at The Lodge could be heard with cheers, yells, and party noise makers. "Three," Gabriella whispered, "two…one." She looked up at him innocently as their lips were centimeters away from one another. "Are you going to kiss me Chief?"

Troy's hand reached out and plunged into Gabriella's massive curls. He brought his mouth down on top of hers and claimed her luscious lips. She was just begging to be kissed, and who was he to turn down a beautiful woman? And as their mouths and tongues fought for dominance he realized that he had only technically known this woman for ten minutes. This wasn't like him to randomly kiss people, but yet, the reward of kissing Gabriella outweighed any feelings he had.

Troy won the kiss as his free hand came up and angled Gabriella's head so that he had easier access to her mouth. Gabriella's hands were already gliding over his covered neck and cold head. Her gloves were so soft, making Troy wonder what it would feel like to have Gabriella's real skin touching his body. The thought of Gabriella and him continuing their kiss in a secluded indoor location sent shivers up his spine.

They pulled away panting, looking one another in the eye. "Now that was some kiss!" Gabriella giggled as Troy took in her swollen lips that were just begging for more contact.

Troy was about to lean in again, but the sound of a gun firing off into the distance startled him. Gabriella looked unaffected, however, as she smirked at Troy's expression of surprise.

"What was that?" Troy asked as he pulled back completely, making Gabriella feel just a little bit disappointed. He looked around as if he was expecting someone to be standing near him with a gun.

"It was just a couple of old folks celebrating the New Year. Some of the guys like to shoot off their guns," Gabriella explained with a laugh. "Now come here and kiss me. Let's finish what we started."

Troy stood up. He looked down at Gabriella. He wanted to stay with her, but it was his job to make sure that everything was okay. "I'm sorry, but it's my—"

"Job," Gabriella finished with a sigh, standing up also to start cleaning up. If Troy was leaving then she wasn't going to sit outside in the cold. "Give them hell Chief."

Before Troy took off completely he flashed Gabriella a smile. "People I kiss get to call me Troy."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Troy and Gabriella so far? And that Maria, she needs to learn to stick with older men and not poor Troy. He's just too nice to turn her down!<strong>


	4. January:  Part 1

"Your face sure is pretty," Twinkle said with a chuckle the minute she walked into the office. Troy had just gotten to work and was busy making a pot of coffee. He had only been in town a short time but Jason, Chad, Twinkle, and he had a routine down. As long as Troy got to the office first then he would make everyone coffee. It was then Jason's turn-since he was youngest by three months-to clean everyone's mug.

Troy watched as Twinkle put her sweater on the back of her chair and slapped the morning paper down on her clear desk. She always had to read the morning paper or else she might miss the latest gossip. Troy just so happened to be on the front page, a scowl covering his pissed off face.

"Cameras just love my face," Troy said sarcastically. "And that Jim caught me off guard. Sharpay and Jim really do make a great team. If she's not busy chatting your ear off with gossip then Jim's busy blinding you with his camera." Troy brought a cup of coffee over to Twinkle who smiled in thanks.

"I think you just need to loosen up Chief. You're young, good looking, and charming. Why don't you just spend tonight getting drunk and hooking up? You seemed to miss the whole party last night," Twinkle pointed out. The smile on her lips put Troy on edge. "But you seemed to have missed the party for good reason. I wasn't oblivious to you _and_ Gabriella leaving."

Troy winked. "That's gossip that I don't care to get involved in."

Troy must have missed the memo because one moment Twinkle was joking around and now she wore a serious look. "I want to warn you Troy." She took a sip of the hot liquid sitting on her desk. "I usually don't do this but someone should warn you that interacting with Gabriella could be the best thing to ever happen to you or the worse."

"For some reason I got the impression that you love everyone Twinkle," Troy joked.

"I do. I love Gabriella. I used to babysit her from when she was in diapers all the way up to her first boyfriend. If you don't like her then you're stupid and blind, but you're a part of this town and I look out for everyone. I just want to let you know that Gabriella comes with a lot of baggage, and most of the time she doesn't talk about it, but I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into," Twinkle explained quietly.

Troy studied the older woman, looking for any signs of deceit. But why would Twinkle lie to him? She had no reason to feed him anything but the truth. And that was what scared Troy. He had the feeling that Twinkle didn't talk to most guys about Gabriella, and even though she didn't really reveal anything useful to help Troy figure Gabriella out, she still told him that Gabriella had a lot of baggage. Troy just wished that he would find out what that exactly meant soon.

"I'll be safe with her," Troy promised. He moistened his lips. "I promise."

"You better, because if you break her heart or anything else then I swear to God that I will put you over my knee and—"

"Good morning everyone," Chad greeted, effectively cutting off Twinkle. He looked at Troy with an amused smile. It was as if Chad had overheard their conversation and purposefully cut Twinkle off. "How is everyone?"

Twinkle, however, did not look amused at all. Instead of greeting Chad she folded her arms over her chest. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Chad asked childishly. He looked back at Troy. "Good night last night, Chief? Tay and I missed you after midnight."

A blush made its way onto Troy's naturally tan face. He scratched the back of his neck but before he could say anything Twinkle cut him off. "Don't answer that Troy. First we have to find out why Chad is so happy. It's never good when he comes into the office with a smile."

Chad scowled at the old woman. "Leave me alone Ms. Darbus. I don't need you harping on me." Chad knew that Twinkle hated to be called by her last name. The two of them could hardly ever get along, and Troy hated to admit it, but seeing them bicker almost every day helped him adjust to moving to the small town. He liked routines and he liked seeing something other than people getting along and forcing conversations. Fights were natural and Twinkle and Chad were damn good at them.

"I am not 'harping' on anyone. I just need to know if everything is perfectly fine. You never come to work in a cheery mood unless some natural disaster happened in the world or Taylor and you had some alone time to spare." Twinkle looked at Troy, not at all affected by her choice of words; however, Troy was as red as a tomato. "Whenever something horrible happens or is going to happen Chad gets a little too excited."

They were all silent until Jason walked in one minute later. He was whistling some unknown tune when he stopped in the cold doorway. "Jeez, who died?" He asked and when no one answered he went into panic mode. "Oh my God, who really did die? Because I don't think I can take Mr. Baylor and one of his 'fake' deaths. I grew up with the old man and when he says he's going to die and makes everyone-and I mean _everyone_ in town say their goodbyes-but then doesn't really die, is just wrong!" Jason looked from Troy to Twinkle to Chad with a look of despair. "Chad, tell me."

"Relax Kid," Twinkle barked.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Jase. I'm just happy that a blizzard is coming tonight. That's all. The radio said to expect to be without power for about two days. And _she_," Chad hissed as he glared at Twinkle, "is accusing me of sleeping with my wife this morning."

"Blizzard?" Troy asked. He wasn't used to snow, and if someone were to ask him to describe the weather already he would have said that the snow on the ground was from a recent blizzard. Apparently more than one blizzard could take place then. Great, Troy thought, just when I was settling in something had to go wrong. "You're excited for a blizzard?"

"Yup," Chad said. "I love the dark and the snow. They say this is going to be our worst storm yet." Chad clapped his hands. "So I guess this means that all four of us get the next two or three days off."

"What do we do for blizzards? Anything to prepare?" Troy asked as he stood up from leaning on Twinkle's desk. It was time for him to take the leader role. He was going to make sure that everyone made it through the blizzard. He couldn't even imagine what people out of town did during these hard times. What about Gabriella? She lived five miles out of town. How did she get food and occupy herself? What if she was away flying today and couldn't make it home because of the storm?

"We usually set up lines so that people can find their way if they decide to leave their homes. But if the weather is as bad as they say then no one will be outside. Martha will snowplow and if we're lucky then Kyle will be around and help with his snowplow. But everyone's basically stuck if Martha doesn't get around right away," Jason explained.

"Well I can tell you one thing. The next two days are not vacations for us. Today Jason and Twinkle will set up the lines while Chad and I warn the tourists and locals who live outside of town that a storm is coming. We'll offer them a room at The Lodge courtesy of Lexing," Troy explained.

"No one will want to come to town. We're all used to this," Chad said, not happy about the fact that he had to deal with people who wouldn't appreciate his offer to begin with.

"I'm the Chief and what I say goes. I expect to see all three of you guy in the office by nine o'clock tomorrow. And what's the deal with Martha being the only person with a snowplow?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Lexing doesn't really get too panicked when weather gets bad. We all usually like the long wait it takes for one person to plow us all out of our homes."

"Well as long as Martha is outside snowplowing then you, Chad, and I will take shifts riding with her. I'm not going to have this one woman be by herself in the middle of the night passing out because of exhaustion," Troy ordered. "Now let's get moving."

* * *

><p>He just wanted to make sure that she was ready for this blizzard. It had already started snowing lightly, but according to Chad, it would soon pick up and then no one would be able to see two feet in front of themselves. The best part of seeing Gabriella though was trying to get Twinkle to tell him how to get to her house. Twinkle was very protective of Gabriella and so he had to use his charm to get the information from the older woman.<p>

It turned out that it wasn't that hard to get to Gabriella's house. All he had to do was take the main road out of town and drive five miles. Her house wasn't by anything except woods. He was told that if he walked through her woods for a good mile then he would come to the lake circling their town. In the summer time he was sure that the landscaping around her home was amazingly beautiful.

Her plane was parked next to her garage. Troy didn't know much about blizzards but he guessed that she would have to put her plane away so that way it wouldn't get ruined. In the back of her house there was a long stretch of dock. He figured that was where she loaded and unloaded her plane. She had a lot of land for such a young woman.

The moment he stepped out of his car barking could be heard. Troy had trained with wild dogs while he was in the academy, but it had been a while since he last heard barks sounding so dangerous. It wasn't long before two dogs were rushing towards him from the side of the house. The man inside of Troy wanted to hop back up into his truck and lock the doors for safety, but the Chief in him made his two feet plant themselves on the ground.

The dogs looked dangerous as he concentrated on their barred teeth gleaming with juices. They were close now and ready to pounce until a voice rang through the air.

"Stop! Friend!" Gabriella yelled. At the sound of her voice the two dogs stopped moving instantly. Troy didn't even realize before that he was panting slightly, preparing himself for the brace of the two dogs. "Sit!"

Both dogs sat down, their two different colored eyes never leaving Troy. He was still a little afraid to move. Troy smiled at Gabriella. "Um…hi. Bad time?"

Gabriella smiled. "No, although Bonnie and Clyde were about to eat." Gabriella squatted down next to her dogs and scratched their ears. "Friend." She looked up at Troy. "Come pet them."

"You're serious," Troy stated. He took one step forward and the dog on the left snarled. Gabriella grabbed that dog behind the head and pinched it before petting the fur once more. "Stop Clyde. Friend." She looked at Troy again. "Come on. They're never going to trust you if you don't pet them."

Troy walked over to the three without any more problems. He held out the back of his hand to Bonnie first since she didn't seem to have much of a problem with Troy compared to Clyde. "Nice body guards," Troy said once he started petting both of the dogs. Gabriella obviously didn't need protecting if someone tried attacking her around Bonnie and Clyde.

"Thanks." Gabriella continued massaging her dogs until they finally eased themselves around Troy. She smiled at the Chief. She was getting a little bored around her house just waiting for the storm. "What's up Troy? Is this visit personal or business?"

Troy blushed at the way Gabriella caught him and his scheme. "It's a little bit of both actually."

"Well then," Gabriella said. She seemed pleased that he would take his personal time to come to her house. She obviously wasn't located in his path from the police department to The Lodge. "Let's talk business first." She stood up, making her dogs turn their heads to follow her every move. "Come inside. It's getting dark out."

The inside of her house was furnished with dark cherry wood and creamy yellow walls. Troy didn't take Gabriella as the type of girl to have yellow walls, but the more he looked at the pale yellow the more he saw Gabriella in her home, cooking for just herself and battling out storms when there would be no power.

"Your home is beautiful," Troy said as Gabriella shut her door before her dogs could come in. She knew that they would stay in the yard. They would never leave her side willingly.

"Don't get too used to the downstairs. My bedroom is upstairs," Gabriella smirked, watching as the redness overtook Troy's face once more. He must not have been used to bluntness sexually, which was a shame in Gabriella's mind, since he obviously was good looking enough to receive mature suggestions.

"And what makes you think that I would be interested in your bedroom?" Troy choked out.

"Because that's where my bed is." Gabriella turned around to pour herself a glass of milk. She held the jug out to Troy, but he declined. "Now what's this business we have to talk about? Do you need me to pick you up something in Anchorage?"

"No, but thanks for the offer. I actually just wanted to warn you about tonight and the next couple of days. I think you should come into town and stay at The Lodge while the blizzard hits us," Troy informed Gabriella. He tried to act as professional as possible, but it was hard as he watched carefully the way Gabriella's tongue swiped across her upper lip to clear her face of the milk mustache she gave herself.

Gabriella laughed at Troy's suggestion. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm perfectly fine here when a storm comes. I have Bonnie and Clyde and plenty of food. We'll be fine." No guy had ever suggested she come into town. She wasn't used to being taken care of like this. In fact, it was a little unsettling that Troy was already looking out for her like that.

"But—"

"But nothing," Gabriella interrupted. "I'm fine here Troy. I'm around people enough when I do my job—which is very often—and when a storm comes it allows me time to just be by myself. I'm not a great people person like Maria. Unlike her, I actually prefer silence over a loud bar." Gabriella put her empty cup in the sink. "You should actually get going before the storm gets any worse. We don't want you to get stranded here also."

She was trying to get him to leave as soon as possible. All thoughts of showing him her bed were out of her mind. Troy gave Gabriella a pointed look. He had a feeling of what she was trying to do. "It might not be safe for you out here by yourself. I don't want you getting hurt."

She was touched that he cared so much but at the same time she was a little uneasy with the idea of someone caring for her again. She didn't want any strings attached if she got involved with Troy.

"You saw Bonnie and Clyde before. They were ready to rip your head off if you took one step towards me. I'll be fine and safe. Now you should go," Gabriella walked over to her door.

Troy didn't try pushing her anymore. Who was he to overstep the boundaries Gabriella created? If she said that she was fine then he would just have to believe her. "Don't you want to know why I personally came over here?"

Gabriella tapped her foot impatiently, but a smirk made its way onto her face. A flash of humor spread through her dark eyes before her smirk became a grin. "Humor me and let me hear your sad excuse you came up with in the car."

Troy put on his gloves that he had taken off earlier in his car. "My excuse was that I wanted to make sure that you actually lived in a house and now some little shack. I wanted to know if you were actually safe from the weather we will be experiencing."

"That's almost a lot better than the excuse I thought you were going to say," Gabriella stepped closer to Troy, and gently lifted his hood to put it over his head. It was cold out and she didn't want him freezing in his car because he decided to visit her that afternoon.

"And what did you think I was going to say?" Troy asked softly, grabbing onto Gabriella's hands before she could pull away again.

"I thought you wanted to see me naked."

Troy kissed Gabriella with a warm need. He didn't intentionally visit Gabriella to see her naked, but she kept bringing up the subject, and now he was picturing her naked more and more. By the time Gabriella finally kicked him out of her house the roads were caked with snow. It wasn't a thick snow yet, and salt trucks were just driving past Gabriella's house, so Troy could still make it home.

For a moment he let his mind think about what it would be like to spend the night at Gabriella's place. Would she make him breakfast after they had sex or would Gabriella be a snuggler and want to hold him close? No, Troy decided, Gabriella wouldn't need to snuggle and he would make sure to make her breakfast. He thought it probably had been a long time ago since someone actually was able to do something for that woman. She was so stubborn that she liked to push people away. It made Troy wonder what had made Gabriella like that.

Troy would have the next two days wondering about Gabriella. He was cut off from her due to the weather and that time allowed him to look into her records just a little bit closer. He knew he sounded just a little bit crazy when he asked Twinkle for everyone's records beforehand, but now he was even crazier as he pulled out Gabriella's file for the third time. Maybe he missed something that happened to her in the past? It was possible, although the chances were slim. If something was out of the ordinary in her file then he most likely would have caught it by now. All there was were a couple of speeding tickets. No drinking, drugs, or other violations.

She was nearly an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Note-What do you guys think of Troy's and Gabriella's relationship so far? It'll pick up soon, I promise. And I just love Ms. Darbus in this. Only she can pull off the name Twinkle.<strong>


End file.
